


If you were a girl, I'd totally date you

by Identi



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Todd Anderson/Neil Perry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identi/pseuds/Identi
Summary: "If you were a girl, I'd totally date you"Nothing could describe the devastation Charlie Dalton felt when Knox uttered those words.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Chris Noel/Knox Overstreet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	If you were a girl, I'd totally date you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lottegitchberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottegitchberg/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!!!!! I hope this a decent present. It's my first time writing fic so I would love any feedback.

"If you were a girl, I'd totally date you" 

Nothing could describe the devastation Charlie Dalton felt when Knox uttered those words. 

He knew that the chances of his feelings being requited were incredibly slim, if not impossible, but having it so blatantly confirmed left a burning itchiness in his eyes. Dalton turned to his side, suddenly grateful for the dim moonlight shielding his expression.

Dalton never meant nor wanted to fall for Knox. They met in their first year at Welton, introduced by the perpetual boyscout Neil Perry attempting to relieve their homesickness. His plan worked as Dalton's mischievous antics and Knox's dramatic musings alongside their mutual fascination with women, forged an unbreakable bond. 

Dalton's crush on the other wasn't instantaneous. It slowly crept up on him, hiding in the recesses of his mind until it pounced and consumed him. He only realised the true extent of his feelings when Knox comforted him after a vicious meeting with Welton's principal.

He struggled a lot coming to terms with it all after the initial gay panic wore off. This was his best friend who practically fell in love with every girl he ever encountered. And if Knox miraculously returned his feelings, then life would become much more difficult for them. It was evident in the constant fear and harassment that Neil and Todd received for their romantic relationship. But Dalton couldn't deny the overwhelming love the two had for each other, and how much happier both of them were regardless of the stigma. Thus Dalton resolved to gauge out Knox's interest before deciding whether to confess or not.

The burning question was revealed on Valentine's day. An extravagant and humiliating promposal from Knox and it's following rejection, had left Knox despondent. This combined with a large amount of liquor had Knox bemoan his ever present singleness. As his undisputed best friend Dalton was instructed to deal with his drunken stupor. 

"Neil and Todd are together, Meeks and Pitts have dates. God even Cameron has somebody! Am I really so unlovable that someone would date Cameron but not me?" said Knox dejectedly.

"Please, no one would ever hang out with Cameron out of their own free will. The poor girl was probably blackmailed into it," replied Dalton before taking another puff of his cigarette, "And hey, at least you have me. We may be virgins forever but we'll be virgins together"

Knox chuckled before an inquisitive look overtook his face. He went quiet for a few moments before frowning in deep thought. This immediately worried Dalton as the other lad generally had no filter, much to the detriment and amusement of the Dead Poets Society. 

"For all your flirting, I can't actually recall you ever dating someone…..How come?"

"Well my dear Knoxious, your mother and I are in a committed relationship. I couldn't possibly break her heart like that."

"Fuck off!" Said Knox while flipping the bird to the snickering Dalton, "But no seriously, why aren't you dating anyone?"

Dalton grimaced and exhaled loudly, smoke billowing through the night sky. 

"Truth is…… I have feelings for someone"

"Wait what?!?! Who is she? When's the wedding? Why didn't tell me you sly dog" exclaimed Knox while playfully punching Dalton on the shoulder.

"There will be no wedding," laughed Dalton before his voice went somber, "I don't think they return my feelings."

"That sucks"

"Yeah, it does."

That's when the dreaded phrase was spoken out loud. It was only intended to comfort but it twisted the dagger of unrequited love deeper into Dalton's chest. Those rancid words rose up to infect every corner of his mind, until it was the only thing that existed.

True to form Knox remained oblivious to Dalton's inner turmoil, continuing to wax poetic about Chris; the latest girl in his long line of infatuations. Dalton let the love-struck rambles wash over him, submerging so deep in a dissociative state that he felt nothing.


End file.
